


Under His Nose

by JackiLeigh



Series: The Under Series [7]
Category: Supernatural, White Collar
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-22 20:14:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13174392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackiLeigh/pseuds/JackiLeigh
Summary: Part 7:  Sam's been shot.  And El helps.  Peter has no clue.





	Under His Nose

UNDER HIS NOSE

 

AN: Hey everybody! Here’s another installment. I hope that you guys are enjoying this series. It’s actually been pretty interesting to write. Especially now, since I feel like I am getting caught up with things. I’m not there yet, I just finished Season 6. But I’m loving our fellas more and more. And I’m going to say this beforehand…El is head-over-heels, madly in love with Peter, so don’t read anything into anything. I wouldn’t change El’s and Peter’s relationship for the world. They have the coolest TV marriage ever. Also, this contains SamWhumpage just because….well, do I really need a reason?

 

Thanks, as always, to Ms. Beta, ccluvshorses101, for her awesome editing skills. And thanks to all of you who read, alert, and review.

 

All that being said,….on with the show…

 

 

“They are a lot like Neal, if you think about it.” El stated.

 

“I don’t want to think about it.” Peter stated, looking up from his cereal bowl. “And how did we get on this subject anyway?”

 

El smiled. “We were having our usual lively breakfast conversation, and you mentioned that Winchesters were back in town.”

 

“Oh, yeah….” Peter said, standing up and pulling on his jacket. “Remind me to stop bringing my work home.” He said as he gave El a peck on the cheek.

 

“You can’t help yourself.” El stated. “You’re a very dedicated federal agent.”

 

“I’m going to be a very late federal agent if I don’t get a move on.” Peter replied, looking at his watch. “I still have to pick Neal up at….”

 

Just then the doorbell rang.

 

El smiled. “For some reason I think you can cross that off your list.”

 

Peter sighed as El opened the door for Neal.

 

“You’re late, Peter.” Neal announced, taking off his hat. He looked at Peter for a moment, than at El. “What? Did I interrupt something?” Neal took a step back. “I can go wait in the car.”

 

No wait, Neal.” El said. “Peter has something to ask you.” She then looked at her husband.

 

“What?” Neal looked at El, then Peter. “What is it?”

 

Peter looked at his wife, almost glaring at her. Then he asked his question. “What is it that you and the Winchesters have in common?”

 

“You mean besides the whole criminal thing?” Neal asked, grinning.

 

“Yeah,” Peter said, annoyed. “…besides the whole criminal thing.”

 

Neal didn’t answer immediately. He appeared to be considering the question. We have good intentions, Peter. And I know…I started my criminal life, because of the money, the intellectual challenge, the adventure.” Neal paused. “…the travel has been nice too. I’ve been to some great….”

 

“Neal!” Peter warned.

 

“Oh, right.” Neal said, getting back on topic. “Sam and Dean, they…it’s always been about helping people.”

 

“How is killing people helping them, Neal?” Peter asked. “They leave a trail of bodies behind them, everywhere they go. You help people. No one’s died because of it.”

 

“They helped you.” Neal pointed out. “Was there a body count?”

 

Peter was caught by surprise and was speechless.

 

“They’ve helped me. I’ve helped them.” Neal continued. “And no one’s had to call the NYPD Homicide Division.”

 

“Neal, you know what I….”

 

Neal nodded. “I know exactly what you mean, I just don’t happen to agree with it. You can’t make a blanket statement about Sam and Dean, Peter. You know it’s not true. You know that they are not cold-blooded killers.

 

Peter opened his mouth to speak.

 

“They were here, with Elizabeth, for hours. They’ve been alone with June.” Neal said, pleading his case. “They petted Satchemo. That doesn’t sound like ‘cold-blooded killers’ to me.”

 

Peter nodded and looked at his watch. “I do get it, Neal. I really, really do. But out street sources say that they are back in town. And I you see them, I…I have to, Neal.”

 

“I know.” Neal sighed. “I know.” He followed Peter out his from door and to his sedan.

 

WC/SPN WC/SPN WC/SPN WC/SPN WC/SPN

 

 

It was a rarity, but Peter’s unit did have to work cold cases. And Peter hated them with a passion. The main reason being was that they were 90% desk work and 10% field work. Normally, that might be okay. But now Peter had a C.I. and his C.I. needed to be distracted. Neal needed to work. Normally, Peter would have just sent Neal home early or told him to stay home for a few days. But Sam and Dean were in town, it had been confirmed. And Peter didn’t want Neal involved in the kind of trouble the Winchesters could generate. He kept an eye on his C.I. from his desk in his office.

 

Neal was dying, he was so bored. He had used up all the paper he had taken from the printer earlier and worked on his origami. He practically had a paper zoo on his desk. He kept looking up to Peter’s office hoping Peter would call him up, hoping that they would catch a case, anything to break the boredom.

 

Neal got up from his desk and headed up the stairs a few times only to be told, with a shake of Peter’s head, that there was nothing happening. Neal would, each time, just bow his head and go back to his desk.

 

Neal’s phone rang. He was happy for the distraction, until he found out who was calling. Dean’s name and number popped up on his phone, under one of Dean’s many aliases, of course. Neal went out into the foyer, on their floor, and answered the call.

 

“Hey, what’s up?” Neal asked.

 

We’ve been spotted.” Dean said, it sounded like he was standing on a crowded NY street. “Sam and I split up. We just needed to know if it was okay if we….”

 

Neal nodded. “Yeah, that would be great. He knows about it. That would be fine.” Neal said, giving permission for Sam and Dean to go to his place at June’s, and letting Dean know that Peter knew that he and Sam were in town.

 

“You’re where you can’t talk. I get it. Thanks, Man. This is…this is a life saver.” Dean replied.

 

“It’s got to be ready for inspection.” Neal said, letting the agents walking by think he was helping El out with an event. He had helped her in the past, after all, on a couple of occasions.

 

“Gotcha, we’ll be out by the time you get home, just in case Peter does come up for a visit. Thanks again, Neal.”

 

 

WC/SPN WC/SPN WC/SPN WC/SPN WC/SPN

 

Peter got out of the car when Neal did. He followed Neal into June’s house.

 

Neal turned and looked at Peter before they started to climb the stairs. They’re not here, Peter.”

 

“Uh, huh.” Pete said as he and Neal began to climb.

 

Neither man spoke again until they both entered Neal’s place.

 

“See,” Neal said, as Peter looked around the place. “…they’re not here.”

 

Peter, after a careful inspection, pulled a couple of beer bottles out of the trashcan. This isn’t your brand. And you are very environmentally conscious.”

 

“The local convenience store doesn’t carry my wine.” Neal said to explain the beer. “And I was drunk.” He said, to explain how the bottles ended up in the trash bin.

 

“You always tell me you never lie to me, Neal.” Peter stated.

 

Neal had not lied to Peter. The local convenience store didn’t carry his wine. And he had been just the slightest bit drunk last night. Neal opened his refrigerator on a hunch. He just hoped that he was going to be right. “Then why would I have more?” He asked Peter, the other 4 bottles sitting in their cardboard container in his fridge. Neal, inwardly, breathed a hugh sigh of relief that Dean had bought a six-pack.

 

Peter looked into his fridge and then at Neal.

 

Neal knew that he was not off the hook. But he also knew that Peter had nothing else, at this moment, to question him on.

 

Peter walked to the door. He turned just as he opened it. “If I see them….”

 

Neal nodded. “I know, Peter.”

 

 

WC/SPN WC/SPN WC/SPN WC/SPN WC/SPN

 

 

Peter had had no choice. He had to tell Neal not to come in for a few days. Peter told Neal it was because of the cold case stuff. But he knew he could not actively work on finding Sam and Dean with Neal in the office.

 

“You know, Boss…” Diana stated. “…Sam and Dean aren’t our jurisdiction.”

 

“No,” Peter agreed. “…but if they are interfering with my C.I., that makes them my jurisdiction.”

 

“Neal told you….” Diana started. “He admitted that he knew them?”

 

“Yeah.” Peter replied. “All conmen…criminals know each other, right?” He shook his head wearily.

 

 

WC/SPN WC/SPN WC/SPN WC/SPN WC/SPN

 

 

Neal paced the floor in his apartment. Something was not right. And he knew it had nothing to do with Peter or White Collar. He phone rang and he snatched it up and said hello without looking at the ID.

 

“…we’re…Sam’s shot…need help….” Dean said. The reception horrible in the small ally he had managed to find to hid Sam. “We’re…Vine Street….”

 

The call terminated and Neal was in shock. He tried to call Dean back, but he was not successful the first time. He finally reconnected and gave Dean some instructions. He told Dean where he would meet them and then he hurried to make the appointment.

 

“Hey, guys.” Neal replied when he found Sam and Dean waiting on him. “Like I told you, Elizabeth’s shop is just a block west.” Neal said looking at Sam, lying on the ground at his feet. “Do you think you can make it?”

 

Sam nodded. He groaned as Dean and Neal hauled him to his feet. They each was shouldering some of his weight.

 

“Aren’t we going to look at little…suspicious walking the streets of New York like this?” Dean asked.

 

“We’ll take back alleys.” Neal replied. “Are you ready, Sam?”

 

Sam nodded. “El…know…?” He asked, between pained breaths.

 

Neal nodded. “I talked to her as soon as I got off the phone with Dean.” He explained. “She sent everybody home. She’ll be waiting for us.”

 

Sam looked at Neal. “Why?”

 

“She likes you two.” Neal grinned. “I don’t know why.” He said, trying to lighten the mood.

 

One slow, painful trip later and they arrived at El’s back door. She quickly let them all in. She had converted a small closet in the back of her shop into a room for Sam. She also had never been more grateful to have a camping store so close by. She had hurried out, after talking with Neal, and had gotten sleeping bags and several other items she thought might be needed. She also bought first-aid supplies.

 

El helped Dean and Neal get Sam onto the sleeping bag. She then began to unbutton Sam’s shirt. Sam took her hands in his. 

 

“You don’t….” Sam said, shaking his head, his face etched in pain.

 

“You need help, Sam.” El stated, gently shaking off his hands. “I know how to help you.”

 

“You know…I have done this before. I….” Dean stated, kneeling down beside Neal, who was keeping pressure on Sam’s wound, on the side opposite El.

 

El looked up at Dean as she spread Sam’s shirt open. She then dunked a linen napkin into a basin of cold water and began to wash Sam’s face. He jumped at first, and tried to pull away from her. But then it actually started to feel good and Sam relaxed.

 

El smiled. “I’m sure. You’ve patched Sam up a lot. But you’re among friends now, Dean. Let us help you.”

 

Dean thought for just a moment then he nodded.

 

El smiled again. “I thought about being a nurse when I graduated high school. I actually made it through a whole year. Then I got interested in food. I started dating the son of a chef. I got invited into a kitchen one day and that was it. I was hooked.” El paused. “But I still think I would have made a really good nurse, if I had stuck with it.”

 

“Nurses don’t perform surgery, El.” Neal stated. He had not known this little fact about El. And he was not quite sure how it could help them now.

 

“No, they don’t.” El agreed. But they do assist. And I got to assist in a few surgeries in nursing school.”

 

Both Dean and Neal just looked at her, skeptical.

 

“Look Sam’s bleeding. He’s going to go into shock if we don’t help him.” El explained. “You should have taken him to the hospital. But you didn’t, and I know why. I know why you brought him here.” She knew that the FBI was on high-alert. El also knew Neal suggested this place because he knew that she liked Sam and Dean. “Neal knows that I like you two. He knows I won’t say anything to Peter, right away. He also knows that Peter rarely visits my shop, so he won’t ‘accidently’ find you guys here.”

 

Dean nodded and so did Neal.

 

“What do you need us to do?” Dean asked.

 

El instructed Dean to go get a couple bottles of whiskey. She then instructed Neal to go grab lots of the white linen table clothes and napkins. She then went and hunted for some make-shift surgical instruments.

 

El finished cleaning the blood off Sam’s shest. “Sam, take a swallow of this.” She said, offering him the whiskey and the helping him to drink some. She then poured a small amount over his wound. Sam bit his lip, drawing blood, to keep from crying out. He tried to lie still, knowing what El was about to do, but the pain made him restless.

 

“Dean, I need you to give Sam sips of this.” El handed Dean the whiskey bottle. “Neal, I need you to act as my assistant. Just hand me what I ask for.”

 

“Both men nodded their understanding.

 

The surgery was over quickly. Luckily the bullet had not damaged any organs. It had actually only grazed Sam, going through only muscle and flesh. El could not see that until she had cleaned the wound. Since there was not bullet to remove, El just sewed him up using a heavy twine. She then carefully bandaged the site. 

 

El, Dean, and Neal stepped away from Sam for just a moment.

 

“The alcohol will help him sleep. But he needs some sort of antibiotic.” El stated. “And we need a prescription for everything except that ointment stuff. I’ll go get some of that. I will be back shortly.” She looked at Dean. “Neal and I are going to have to leave for the night. Will you two be okay here?”

 

Dean nodded. “Yes, and thank you, Elizabeth, so much.”

 

El nodded her understanding. “Just stay out of the front of the shop. It’s glass, somebody will see you. I don’t care if you keep the lights on back here. Just keep the door to the front closed. And…” She looked around. “…there is a bathroom back here. There’s also some pain medicine in the cabinet. I’m not exactly sure what’s in there. Use whatever you think he can handle.” El then showed Dean where it was. “I also have some food in the fridge. You’re welcome to it. If you have to go out for anything….” El showed Dean where she kept her spare key.

 

Dean shook his head. “This is…this is way above and beyond, El.”

 

El grabbed Dean’s hand and squeezed it. “You’re a good man, Dean Winchester.” She smiled at him. “Just take care of your brother.”

 

Dean nodded.

 

Call me if you need anything.” Neal replied and he and El left. El then returned about 15 minutes later. She applied the ointment to Sam’s wound. Then she left and went home.

 

 

WC/SPN WC/SPN WC/SPN WC/SPN WC/SPN

 

 

Peter was pacing his living room floor when El walked into the house.

 

“What is it, Hon?” El asked, dropping her purse and jacket in their usual spots.

 

Peter sighed. “The NYPD almost had the Winchesters.” Peter started, running his fingers through his hair. “They almost had them. They wounded one of them. I think that it was Sam. But, then they lost them in the crowd and confusion. But if one of them is injured….” His mind was racing with the possibilities.

 

“Hon?” El started. “You don’t really think that they would…stick around here, do you?” She paused. “I mean, they would have to know that the feds and the cops won’t stop looking for them. Especially now, if one of them is wounded. They are going to get as far away from the city as possible.”

 

Peter nodded. “If they could, they would, you’re right. But being shot….” Peter paced and thought out loud. “…being shot would slow them down. Maybe they couldn’t leave immediately.”

 

“Oh, Hon, they’d be long gone by now.” El said. “Who’s going to help known fugitives?”

 

Peter sighed. “Yeah, you’re probably right. They’re faces were plastered all over the TV, and the newspapers. They can’t hide anywhere here. They would have to leave.”

 

El guided Peter into the kitchen. Come on, I’ll warm up some of that ziti we had last night. Then we can take Satch for a walk.”

 

“So, how are things going with Neal?” Peter asked as they sat down to eat.

 

El just looked at Peter for a second.

 

“I checked his tracking data. And I knew you had an event coming up. I just figured you needed his kind of expertise.” Peter replied. “What do you have him doing, taste-testing your appetizers or something?”

 

El came to herself. She smiled and nodded. “Yeah, something like that. I would like to borrow him for the next few days. We…he told me you guys were just working cold cases right now anyway. If it’s okay, that is?”

 

Peter nodded. “…anything to keep him busy. And I just told him that. I don’t want him in the office while we’re looking for the Winchesters.”

 

“What painting did they steal?” El asked. “I didn’t think they committed white collar crimes.”

 

“They don’t.” Peter admitted. “But every time they come into town, Neal is affected in some way. I just want to keep him out of trouble this time.”

 

“Well, they’re gone, right?” El stated her voice calm while her stomach did cartwheels. “Crises averted.”

 

Peter nodded. “Absolutely, crises averted.”

 

“Would you mind if I kept Neal for a day or two, anyway?” El asked. I could really use his help.”

 

Peter nodded his consent.

 

 

WC/SPN WC/SPN WC/SPN WC/SPN WC/SPN

 

 

“How was he?” El asked Dean as she entered the back of her shop. She announced herself as soon as she opened the door so that Dean and Sam would know that it was her.

 

Dean ran his hand over his face. “He’s…not too good. I found…I found some pain medicine. And I think it took the edge off, but….” Dean shook his head. He couldn’t give Sam too much medicine anyway, because of the alcohol is had already consumed.

 

“Get some rest, Dean.” El said, nodding. “I have something a little stronger in my purse. I brought it from home. And I’ll keep an eye on Sam. And I’ll give him this.” El said, shaking a couple of pills out into her hand.

 

“Where’s Neal?” Dean asked, as he spread the second sleeping bag out on the floor beside his brother.

 

“He’s coming in later.” El replied. She pushed a lock of hair off Sam’s forehead. Sam opened his eyes. “Hey Sam, I need you to swallow this. I’ve got some water here.”

 

Sam complied and was soon resting again.

 

“As soon as Neal gets here, we’re going to say goodbye, then we’re leaving.” Dean stated.

 

“Sam’s not in any condition….” El said, shaking her head.

 

“We don’t have a choice.” Dean countered. “Our pictures are everywhere. I just, I’ll get Sam help as soon as I can. I promise.” He sat down on top of the sleeping bag.

 

“I know you will, Dean.” El replied.

 

Dean looked at El and smiled. “I do have one question for you though.” He paused. “You said you liked us, I just wondered…?”

 

“Why would I do this? How could I like…someone like you? Especially being an FBI agent’s wife?” El stated, finishing his thoughts. “I thought you were going to ask me a hard question.” She said, sitting down on the floor beside Dean.

 

“Doesn’t seem like an easy one to me.” Dean said.

 

“Sam wears his heart on his sleeve.” El began. You’re a little harder to figure out. But you…you have a good heart. You…the way you look after Sam. The way you helped us.” El paused. “They type of person Neal is…. He…he wouldn’t be around you if he couldn’t trust you. He wouldn’t risk his freedom, his place at the bureau to help you if he didn’t believe you were worth it. That speaks volumes.”

 

Dean smiled and ducked his head.

 

El looked over at him. She put her hand under his chin and forced him to look at her. “Like I said before, Dean Winchester, you’re a good man.” She grinned. “And you really should smile more.”

 

“Maybe you should set up a booth and give advice, Lucy.” Dean stated, referencing Lucy in the Peanuts cartoon.

 

El laughed. “My advice is a little more ‘sage’ than Lucy’s. I’d have to charge you a whole quarter.”

 

Dean looked at El and then shook his head before he chuckled.

 

Neal arrived about 30 minutes later. He looked in on Sam and Dean. They were both asleep. “How was last night? What did Dean say?” He asked El.

 

El sighed. “Dean said Sam had a rough night. He looked like he had stayed awake. I told him I would take care of Sam. That’s why Dean’s asleep right now.” She paused. “Yes, Peter is still looking for them. He knows Sam’s been shot. And he thinks that could be slowing them down, that they could be here in town still.”

 

Neal nodded. “I wanted to thank you for all this, El. I just…they called. They told me where they were, and lucky for us, Sam could make it here. Though there were a few times that I had my doubts.”

 

El shook her head. “Sam will be okay. Dean’s promised me he will take some somewhere, once they were out of the city and have him seen.” She touched Neal’s arm. “They’ll be okay. And I just…I like them, Neal. They actually remind me a lot of you.”

 

Neal ran his fingers through his hair. “All Peter would have to do...all any of them would have to do is to walk in here and….” He shook his head. “Assisting a fugitive from justice has got to carry a pretty good sentence.”

 

El looked in on the two of them again. She knelt down beside Sam and checked his bandage. She soaked a napkin in cold water and wiped his face and chest. Sam moaned, but he didn’t open his eyes. She then stood and left the room.

 

El continued her conversation with Neal when she returned.

 

“They needed help, Neal.” El stated. “You needed help. And I don’t turn away a friend.” She paused. “They wanted to leave as soon as you got here. But I think we can let them sleep for a little while longer. Then let them be on their way.” El stated. She slipped her arms around Neal’s waist and hugged her friend. “Besides, right now I need your help. I have this reception, and I need to know which crab cakes to serve.” El said. She opened her fridge and took out two sample trays.

 

Dean opened his eye with a start. He looked around. He knew what Elizabeth had done and he was a little angry with her. He could tell he had been sleeping for a little while, too long. He looked at his watch, 4 hours had passed.

 

El and Neal looked up when Dean came into the room.

 

El started to speak before Dean could. “I know…I know. But you needed to rest. You both did.” She explained, about allowing them to sleep.

 

Dean opened his mouth to speak.

 

“Here try this.” El offered Dean a crab cake. “You too, Sam.” She said as Sam entered the room walking slowly and seeming to be in pain.

 

“Where are we, exactly?” Sam asked. The last few hours had been a pain, alcohol, and drug-induced blur.

 

“You’re in the back of my shop.” El explained. “You spent the night here last night.”

 

Sam looked at El, than at Dean. “Hey, save me some of those. I’m starving.”

 

“They’re good, Dude.” Dean said, popping another crab cake into his mouth.

 

“You’re a pig.” Sam said, disgusted, as he grabbed the last three.

 

El smiled. “Don’t worry. I have more.” She produced another tray from the fridge.

 

Dean smiled and went to grab another appetizer.

 

El pulled the tray away. “Sam’s right, you’re a pig.”

 

Dean pretended to pout. “I thought you liked me.”

 

“You can’t eat these now because I’m giving them to you to take with you.” El said as she packed them. She added a few sandwiches and a bottle of whiskey and a few bottles of water.

 

El gave Dean a huge hug and then handed him the bag. “You needed to sleep before you left here. I didn’t want you traveling tired. And I do like you, that’s why you’re here.” El paused. “Take care of Sam, and you had better do what you promised.”

 

Dean nodded. “I will, and thank you, for everything.”

 

“And you,” El addressed Sam. “…take it easy for a few days.” She glanced at Dan and then back at him. “Take care of your brother.”

 

“Absolutely, and thank you, so much.” Sam said, giving El a big, but gentle, hug. “I…we could never repay you for all this.”

 

“Just take care of yourselves.” El replied.

 

Sam and Dean said their goodbyes to Neal too and were soon on the road. 

 

A little while later the Winchesters were spotted in a black Impala headed towards New Jersey. The police lost the car in traffic.

 

 

WC/SPN WC/SPN WC/SPN WC/SPN WC/SPN

 

 

“You know, El. These sleeping bags you bought yesterday….” Peter said, referring to the very bags that Sam and Dean had slept on. El had told him that they were new. She said that their old ones were wearing out. “…one of them was used. It’s got a red stain on it.”

 

 

THE END

 

 

END NOTES: Of course, El ends up telling Peter the whole story. She couldn’t keep lying to him. But I thought that it would be more dramatic to end the story this way. I hope you enjoyed. Thanks for reading, J.


End file.
